


Somewhere Ages and Ages Hence

by Khriskin



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khriskin/pseuds/Khriskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally Posted:  Aug. 4th, 2008</p><p>I shall be telling this with a sigh<br/>Somewhere ages and ages hence:<br/>Two roads diverged in a wood, and I,<br/>I took the one less traveled by,<br/>And that has made all the difference. - The Road Not Taken by Robert Frost</p><p>Written for drabbles Day 8 Prompt: Song/Poem: The Road Not Taken by Robert Frost, but horribly, horribly too long for the challenge... *mourns*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere Ages and Ages Hence

Jack's younger the next time the Doctor sees him, centuries younger and still flaunting that unabashed joy in life he never seems to lose. Time travel plays merry havoc with personal continuums and it's hard not to tell him go away, stay away, stop before she breaks you... because the Jack-that-was and the Jack-that-is are nothing but distorted images, ripped to pieces by the weft and weave of time.

But Jack is Jack, warnings will only guarantee the inevitable, so the Doctor turns to leave.

"Do I know you?" There's a hand on his arm and blue eyes, earnestly confused.

"Not yet."

There's the flash of a smile, and it's not what he meant, but it's how Jack takes it, and the Doctor already knows he'll be forgotten, because he's already _been_ forgotten, so what does it matter?

The future can wait, just a little bit longer.


End file.
